The Blackbox Isn't Just For Acting
by YouCan'tControlMe
Summary: So Beck and Jade end up in the Blackbox theatre. After school. Alone. No teachers around. Yes, my mind is in the gutter. Bade smut, 47293927% M rated.


A/N: So this was actually for my Valentine (not like that, we're only friends), the amazing, awesome, kick-ass x-clownsdontbounce-x (or Mandy), but I'm shit at actually getting things up on time. Sorry. I suck. Anyway, this is very actually ridiculously M rated, so if you don't like that an awful lot, I would get your ass out of here. A lot of smut. Just word porn. I would also like you to pray for Mandy, because she's probably going to read this in school, and... Well, does reading smut in school ever go down well?

* * *

She honestly didn't know how she got here.

One moment she was in the process of walking out of ballet practice in the blackbox (yes, she does ballet, thank you very fucking much), and the next she was being shoved against a wall, narrowly missing the sound and light control panel.

The reason her kidnapper's penis was still alive and well was because he was currently attached to her lips. Oh, and her ass, if you counted his wandering hands.

He was also her boyfriend.

Not that she didn't appreciate the very surprising (and handsy) make our session, she did want to know why it was happening. She gently put her hands on his chest and, after a few moments of admiring his (goddamn beautiful) abs, pushed him away.

"Babe, a hello would've done." She raised an eyebrow at his staggered breathing.

"Right, sorry. Hello, Jade." He flashed a boyish grin and pecked her lips.

"Was there any reason you decided to attack my face with yours?" She struggled to hide a smirk.

"Well, I don't know. There could be a number of reasons, I guess." She sighed dramatically.

He was playing with her.

"Like what, Beck?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe," he started, before bringing his mouth down to her ear and sliding his hands to rest on her butt. There weren't any teachers around, whatever.

"Maybe because you were wearing that low cut top all day, and haven't spoken to me once? Maybe because you were sitting next to me in history and you tried to... Wind me up, and then left without a word? Maybe because you're wearing that goddamn tiny skirt and when you turned in your chair in English you knew I could see your panties?"

She gulped. She wasn't nervous, though. She was excited. Okay, so she hadn't deliberately chosen that outfit to wind Beck up, but it did occur to her after she put it on that it would cause a great deal of staring. What? It was a hot day, she could wear what she wanted, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. And she might have sort of kind of maybe teased Beck, but only a little. Like, this much.

Truth was, she loved Beck like this. Beck was sweet and lovely and occasionally a tiny bit rough in bed if she was lucky, but when he got like this? All riled up and tense? It was perfect.

She smirked. "Well then, you should probably fix your problem, right?" She said as innocently as she could manage, seeing as she felt like each nerve had been electrocuted.

"How do you propose I do that, Jade?" He sharply nipped her ear and pinched her butt, making her gasp and taking the opportunity to kiss her again. It was a hard kiss, nothing slow or sweet about it. This kiss was passion itself, clearing her mind of any thoughts immediately. He began making his way down her face onto her neck, exploring her most sensitive spots with his tongue and making her throw her head back against the wall.

He drew away from her neck and she found herself leaning forward, silently asking for more.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" He whispered, his warm breath against the sensitive skin of her neck.

She barely had the sense to nod, but she found herself doing it anyway and before she knew it, she was suddenly in a room down at the back of the theatre, pressed against another wall. Thank God for easily accessible dressing rooms, because she didn't think she would have been able to make it to the janitors closet (because come on, if the school didn't put a lock on that thing solely for fucking, then why was it there?).

She finally regained a small portion of her brain from the hold that Beck had over it and unzipped the hoodie she had on, revealing the sports bra she was wearing underneath. Beck took one look, swore under his breath at her, and whipped it off faster than she thought possible.

"Is someone a bit eager?" She cheekily whispered, running her nails up and down his clothed chest.

"For you?" He asked, kissing her hard but suddenly pulling away. "Always."

She gasped as she felt his hands envelop her breasts and his wet mouth on her neck. She brought her hands up to his hair, urging him to kiss harder, and arched her back when he surprised her and bit into the sensitive skin on her pulse point. As he soothed the bite, she pulled him up again so she could kiss him before clawing his shirt off, eager to feel his lips on hers, her neck, her chest, anywhere.

She unzipped his pants so he was left in his boxers, and she slipped her hand in to grab him, drawing out a hiss from him as he buried his head in her neck and bit down, halting her in her movements.

She dropped down to her knees, pulling his boxers with her, and looked up through her eyelashes before winking at him. She slowly wrapped her lips around the tip, teasing him, then running her tongue up and down the sides of his cock.

"Fuck, Jade." He swore, grabbing onto her hair and tugging it every now and then.

She slid him into her mouth bit by bit, and wrapped her hand around the shaft to cover what her mouth wasn't. She set to work, looking up at his ever-darkening eyes until he roughly pulled her up by her hair to kiss her again. She managed to get her leggings and shoes off before he picked her up and laid her on one of the couches in the dressing room, sliding her underwear off slowly whilst peppering kisses on her stomach. She waited impatiently, trying to rub her legs to get her to create any kind of friction, but he kept a strong grip on her thighs, stopping her from moving anywhere. By the subtle grin on his face, Jade knew that he could tell his tight hold and the bruises that were sure to appear were turning her on more than she was showing.

He brought his head down, and she closed her eyes in preparation, only to be met with feather-light pecks on the very top of the inside of her thighs. She waited as she felt his lips ghost over her hipbone, then a sharp bite that made her cry out in exclamation.

"Beck, dammit! Come on!" He only smiled against the bite on her hipbone before soothing it with a kiss. He made his way up past her stomach, then trailed his tongue between her breasts, the cool air hitting it then making her shiver. By the time he had passed her neck and was kissing her, she was a squirming, wet mess.

She pulled away from his lips, slightly angered to see the barely concealed smile on his face.

"Beck, I swear to God, if you don't- fuck, babe-" Jade trailed off, her brain having been wiped when he suddenly slid two fingers inside of her. He pumped them in and out slowly, teasing her in just the right way.

"Jesus, fuck, Beck..." She exclaimed, then mewled when she felt the absence of him inside her. She lifted her head to complain, but was met with the feeling of his tongue on her core and immediately lost the sentence.

He almost chuckled at the way her legs clamped his head the moment she felt contact - as if he would move. You could only tease Jade so much before she started throwing sharp objects.

She moaned and writhed as he curled his tongue inside her and played with her clit gently with his nimble fingers, the pleasure washing over her almost too much. He gently added a third finger into her, and she fell over the edge, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he probed her with his tongue relentlessly, helping increase her already mind-numbing orgasm.

He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow at her flushed state as he rose up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She flipped them round on the couch and crawled up his body, grinding on him as she ran her fingers up and down his front, occasionally digging her nails into him every now and then so he had a pattern of red crescent moons imprinted on him. She kissed him hard as she guided him into herself, and they both sighed as she sank down on him gently. His hands immediately went to her hips so he could lift her up and down, his strong grasp causing pain that could only enhance her pleasure at this point.

As she leant down to get a better angle, he attached his lips to her chest and began running his tongue lightly up and down her breasts, driving her crazy every time he missed her nipples. He finally wrapped his lips around the one of the hard nubs and bit down gently, the other hand coming up from her waist to wrap around and squeeze the other breast.

She was almost there, so close yet again, before he stopped her with a sharp squeeze on her hips, border lining on painful - but somehow still ridiculously hot in Jade's opinion.

He leant up to whisper in her ear, his teeth catching on her lobe and the warm breath making her shiver.

"On your hands and knees."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know what I said." He punctuated the second word of the sentence with a sharp slap delivered on her ass, turning her on even more and further clouding her brain.

"Wh- Beck, what?"

"Get onto your hands and knees, so I can really teach you for teasing me all day."

She gulped. She would normally explode at him for being such a dick to her, but she couldn't think past that slap and how red her ass must be by now. Fuck, Beck, she only-

"Now, Jade." He slapped her ass again, harder, and she lifted herself off of him as he stood up and placed himself in front of the couch.

She knelt down, looking over her shoulder to see what Beck was doing.

He bent over in front of her, hands sneaking up her body to cup her breasts again, and whispered against one of her shoulder blades.

"Eyes forward, Jade." She slowly turned her head forward, completely blind to what he was doing behind her. She felt him press wet kisses along her spine.

Damn it he was teasing her again. She was so, so close earlier, he only had to-

"Fucking hell, Beck, Jesus-" her train of thought was quickly interrupted by Beck slamming into her from behind.

She brought one arm up to brace herself against the back of the couch, the force of Beck pounding into her from behind unbalancing her.

He raked his nails up and down her sides, quietly swearing under his breath. He gently tilted her head, his demeanour changing completely for a moment, and kissed her sweetly. After he pulled back, he changed the position of his hands to her hips, and massaged the sensitive skin there as he changed his thrusts to longer and harder.

"Fuck, God, Beck- yes, holy shit-" She moaned as he found a particular spot in her and kept hitting it, the force relentless.

The moans escalated to louder noises, almost shouts, as he trailed a hand across her stomach and down to find her clit. He set up a steady pace, needing to bring her closer to her end before he came.

He leant forward and bit into her shoulder - the multitude of feelings finally bringing her to her peak. As he felt her close around him, he muttered a weak "fuck, Jade", and came too, their orgasms halting both of them in their movements.

They separated, and after catching their breath, began to put on their clothes.

"Babe?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Did we just have sex in the blackbox?"

"You know what, I think we did."

LINE BREAK

"Children, children. Settle your wiggling behinds, please." Sikowitz spoke into the mic on the stage above the Asphalt Café.

"Christ, what's that thing on about now?" Jade muttered to the table, folding Beck's arm around her tighter.

"I thought he was your favourite teacher?" Tori questioned, oblivious to Jade's stare as she bit into a burrito.

"So? Just because I like him better th-" she stopped as Beck subtly slipped a hand under the neck of her top and traced the bite mark he made the day before. A small smile slid onto her face, before she realised where she was and quickly wiped it off.

"- whatever. Look, the psycho's speaking." She turned to the side so she could hide her smile in Beck's shoulder.

"Now, my beautiful little students, I have an announcement to make. The blackbox theatre will be unfortunately out of order."

The Asphalt Café broke out in chatter. The table looked at each other in confusion.

Helen butted in. "Apologies, kids, but we've had several noise complaints from teachers. After school yesterday we heard some sort of a... Load, moaning noise, coming right from the dressing room area. We've got some guys in there to check out the air conditioning and electricity."

Beck and Jade looked at each other.

After school yesterday.

Moaning.

Dressing room.

"Weird, that." Andre chipped in.

"Yeah, didn't it sound fine after our ballet rehearsal, Jade?" Cat asked, shifting her attention from the candy bracelet she was making to Jade's rapidly reddening face.

"Oh yeah, I thought we were taking lifts together yesterday. I waited for you by my car, but you didn't show. Where were you?" Tori asked. She was left without a reply, and noticed Jade's halfhearted attempt to cover over her face with her hair. "Are you okay, Jade?"

Jade looked at both girls and Andre, trying to think of an excuse, before turning to Beck with desperate eyes, only to find him sitting there grinning at her. After a sharp elbow in the stomach, he stood up, pulling Jade up by the waist with him, still smiling.

"Uh, we have to go. Bye, guys."

"Whatever, losers."

Tori, Cat and Andre studied them as the walked away, Beck's hand still perched on her shoulder.

"They are a... Weird, couple, aren't they?" Tori questioned, as Cat nodded and Andre took a sip of his iced tea.

"Weirder than we'll ever know, muchacha."


End file.
